


I Love you, all of you

by ThatUnknownCanadian



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dad Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Day of the Dead, Dogs, Fluff, Implied Jesse McCree/Hanzo Shimada, M/M, One Shot, Overwatch Family, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes Speaks Spanish, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 21:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13912530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatUnknownCanadian/pseuds/ThatUnknownCanadian
Summary: Gabriel shows Jack the ways of Día de los Muertos (the day of the dead).





	I Love you, all of you

**Author's Note:**

> Google translate is used. I don't speak spanish.  
> And if I do get anything wrong about the day of the dead please correct me.

Gabriel had always wanted to include Jack in his culture. Jack had a plain, farmboy life. He had no culture or different celebrations; he never had any other cultures practices introduced to him (all said by Jack himself). When Gabriel heard that Jack wanted to be apart of his life and teachings, he may have squealed. . . just a little bit. 

It was near the end if October and Gabe decided to show Jack the ways of   _Día de los Muertos._

Gabe set up a small, makeshift  _ofrenda._ It held the pictures if Gabriel's deceased family members as well as many friends. There was bread that Jack helped Gabriel make. And there was hot-chocolate since Gabriel didn't want to make anything too fancy. Jack helped Gabe set up candles and put out some marigolds.

It was only Gabe and Jack celebrating. They celebrated on their only day off, November 2nd. Gabriel never protested though, he just wanted to be able to celebrate it once more and with Jack.

Gabe and Jack stood side by side admiring their hard work. It was a small  _ofrenda,_ but when you are in the midst of war its the best you can do.

"I'm glad you helped me Jack. It means a lot." Gabe said slowly.

"I know, Gabe. I know." What Jack wanted to say was that he knew Gabe hadn't been able to do this in years, but he stayed silent.

They stayed in each others brace for a few moments, looking over the pictures, candles, marigolds and offerings. Their two dogs, one a small pitbull named Mischief and the other a golden retriever named Dawn, sat at their sides.

"This is supposed to be a happy time, you know Jack." Gabe said.

Jack nodded. They had been through a lot and looking over their loved ones pictures wasn't quite making things easier. Death is normal on a battle field, reminding themselves of it isn't happy like a normal Día de los Muertos. Yes, they know death isn't happy but the way this is to be celebrated is happy.

"Lets go, yeah? The others wanted to have a dinner." Jack said after about five or so minutes of silence. 

Gabe nodded. 

They took each others hand and left to the dining area, Mischief and Dawn following. Reinhardt and Ana made the food.

Jesse and Hanzo sat across from Jack and Gabe. Every once in a while Jesse would peck Hanzo on the cheek.

"Did you put out the candles yet?" Jesse asked. 

Gabriel shook his head, "I know you like to give a small prayer before you go to bed. You'll be putting them out though, vaquero." Gabe's words aren't the normal 'insulting'. 

Jesse nods and whisperes something to Hanzo. The cowboy looks over to Gabriel, nods, then leaves.

One by one the table empties. Jack yawns and quickly finishes whats left on his plate. Gabriel left a few minutes before. Ana and Reinhardt volunteered to clean up.

Jack sighs and pushes his plate away. He gets up and heads to his shared bedroom.

Gabriel is sitting on the bed, guitar in hand. Dawn and Mischief laying on their beds. Jack smiles at Gabe and he smiles back.

"Come, sit." Jack sits next to his husband. 

Gabriel sings for Jack, it lasts about five minutes. It was a beautiful five minutes though.

Jack pulls Gabe in for a kiss when he finishes. It was passionate and sweet and lasted a little too long. They made out for a little while afterwards and then layed down in each other's embrace.

"Te amo, Jack. Tanto." Gabriel muttered.

"Yo también te amo, Gabe." Jack muttered back.

And in a matter of minutes the two lovers fell asleep in each other's arms. Dawn and Mischief sneak onto the bed and snuggle up to their owners.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope it was a good read!  
> If you notice any mistakes feel free to point them out (don't be rude with it please).  
> Wasn't proof read.


End file.
